Sangre & Alma
by EnterradoR
Summary: ¿Quién determina lo que eres? ¿Tu sangre o tu alma? [Fic para el concurso de Halloween "El caldero de Uranai Baba II" de la página de Facebook Dragon Ball Fanfics] [¡Ganador del primer lugar! Muchísimas gracias :D]


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Super y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí dejo mi fic para el concurso de la página de Dragon Ball Fanfics :D Los personajes que me salieron fueron Bulma, Trunks y Vegeta. El tema a tratar era el ADN. Y la frase que debía emplear era: «Él volverá a estar a mi lado, ¡lo juro!».

Hago dos pequeñas notas antes de comenzar: Goku está entrenando con Whis y aquí ya no existen las esferas del dragón (para darle más dramatismo ;D).

También quiero dedicarle el fic especialmente a Majo24 por su apoyo constante en todas las locuras que se me ocurren xD Te adoro Majito y gracias por tantas cosas ^^

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten esta ofrenda de Halloween :D

* * *

 _El destino no está escrito... pero el ADN si lo está..._

* * *

 _ **Sangre y Alma**_

* * *

Bulma, bajo el cerezo más alto yacente en Capsule Corporation, disfrutaba un cigarro dando largas y pausadas bocanadas que «acariciaban» sus pulmones. Necesitaba un poco de asueto después de largas horas trabajando en su último proyecto científico. Ser tocada por la brisa era la bendición que buscaba gozar. Precisamente mientras ello sucedía, hizo cabalgar su mirada hacia la brillante luna menguante, quien ocupaba orgullosamente su trono en el firmamento. Las estrellas, fieles súbditas suyas, titilaban como gloriosas chispas de diamante.

¿Podía haber un paisaje más maravilloso que el del satélite natural y la miríada de centelleantes llamas estelares?

Dio otra bocanada al tabaco, pero esta no surtió el efecto esperado. Había quedado tan alucinada con lo majestuoso del firmamento que su vicio terminó apagándose. Sacó el encendedor de su bolsillo y lo prendió nuevamente. Poco después llegó Tommy, el gatito primógenito de Tama, a frotarse cariñosamente contra sus piernas. Ella sonrió feliz. Se acuclilló para brindarle algunos mimos y disfrutar su aterciopelado pelaje negro.

—¿Quieres comida, verdad?

Y precisamente cuando se disponía a complacerlo, el destino se encargó de hacer un cambio severo de planes: el ruido de una portentosa explosión hizo eco a través de todos los muros de Capsule Corporation. La estancia entera tartaleó cual palmera resistiendo un huracán. El asombro resultante hizo que la mente de Bulma eternizara los segundos. Un ralentí sobrecogedor la abrumó.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué fue ese tremendo estallido?

Como respuesta, una idea relampagueó a través de las vetustas telarañas de sus recuerdos: esa explosión había sido muy similar a una que sucedió hacía muchos años atrás...

—¡Vegeta! —abatida por un negro y vil presagio, gritó desesperada.

Sin que importara nada más, echó a correr impulsada por su alma más que por las piernas. El corazón triplicó su tamaño debido a la preocupación que lo desbordaba. El peso de la angustia le cayó encima como una víbora mordiéndole el cuello...

Un aroma ferrugiento y calcinado voló hacia sus fosas nasales, obligándola a crispar la nariz. Y al llegar a la cámara de gravedad comprobó empíricamente que estaba completamente destrozada. Sólo ruinas y escombros yacían. Un muro destrozado de metal que debía tener sepultado al príncipe que tanto amaba.

Una intensa y voraz sensación de terror la invadió. No le importó herirse las manos; ¡las destrozaría enteras si era menester! A celeridad trepidante, comenzó a retirar los cascotes. Incluso los pedazos metálicos más pesados no fueron escollo que le dieran batalla a la fuerza de su desesperación.

—¡Vegeta!

Finalmente, tras sus vigorosos esfuerzos, un desgarrado guante blanco asomó entre la morralla de metal. Esta vez el dolor le impidió gritar el nombre de su amado. Llevó el dorso de su diestra a la boca y la mordió tan fuerte que faltó muy poco para que se arrancara un trozo de carne. La marca de sus dientes quedó impresa como un tatuaje en la epidermis. Desterró el ataque de la conmoción y se arrojó a toda velocidad sobre los escombros que lo cubrían. Inclusive rasgó sus manos en el proceso, pero aquello no le importó en lo más mínimo. Una vez terminada la dificultosa labor, vio algo que atestó su alma de pánico: un mar carmesí lo cubría todo. Era como si la sangre de Vegeta hubiera decidido correr por su exterior en vez del interior.

—¡Dios mío!

* * *

Cuatro eternos días han pasado desde el accidente. Días en que Bulma ha volcado, a través de dadivosos cuidados, su enorme amor sobre él. Y es que sin Vegeta, su corazón nunca más podría estar en total armonía con la felicidad. Sin él, la tristeza se convertiría en su fiel y amarga compañera...

Trunks, de quince años, ha obrado con igual esmero que su madre, añorando aquellos días en que era feliz y no lo sabía.

La colosal explosión dejó tantas consecuencias dañinas en el cuerpo de Vegeta, que realmente llegaron a pensar que moriría. Sin embargo, la raza saiyajin una vez más demostró esa dureza que el mismísimo titanio envidiaría. La rebeldía ante la muerte era simple y llanamente una característica intrínseca. Por ello, poco a poco las heridas fueron aminorando su terrible gravedad.

Tras tantos cuidados prodigados, en horas de la madrugada, finalmente Vegeta comenzó a recobrar la conciencia. _Cobijado por la oscuridad,_ abrió sus párpados trabajosamente, como si tales tuvieran pesados yunques colgando desde las pestañas. Sucesivamente, frotó sus ojos para anular la bruma que los aquejaba. Y tras unos segundos, la diáfana luz selenita que se colaba por la ventana agasajó sus orbes azabaches.

Sólo hubo un problema: No reconoció a la mujer que dormía a los pies de su cama. Tampoco a Trunks.

* * *

Una semana ha pasado desde la amnesia de Vegeta. Y a pesar de haberse recuperado físicamente, su comportamiento ha comenzado gradualmente a cambiar. Incluso su ki lo ha hecho, adoptando un cariz mucho más frío y oscuro...

Bulma, entretanto, ha visto con impotencia como su príncipe se aleja más y más de ella. De nada ha servido explicarle que es su esposa y que Trunks es su hijo; él simple y llanamente no los recuerda. Pero la ausencia de memoria no era tan grave como su nueva actitud: a veces lo sentía observándola, diñándole miradas de desprecio. Miradas parangonables a las arrojadas la primera vez que se encontraron, en el planeta Namek original.

Y le dolía. Le dolía muchísimo.

¿Cuando regresaría su memoria? Las amnesias solían ser temporales y acababan cuando el cerebro terminaba recuperándose, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría resistir esta desgraciada situación.

Extrañaba a Vegeta. _A su Vegeta_.

Quizás si no hubiera conocido su lado más «humano» le habría sido más fácil soportar la actual tesitura. Pero después que él le mostrase su admirable luz, soportar nuevamente su oscuridad se le hacía una empresa muy difícil de afrontar.

Era como si todo lo que hubiera logrado en años de convivencia se hubiera borrado gracias a un feroz puñetazo del inclemente destino. Vegeta había retrocedido años en el tiempo. ¿Pero cuanto detrimento había sufrido su mente realmente? Esa era una pregunta que, más temprano que tarde, manifestaría su álgida respuesta...

* * *

Bulma, en uno de los patios de Capsule Corporation, veía como se arremolinaban las hojas desfallecientes de otoño. La hojarasca cubría el suelo como una vívida alfombra que sintonizaba el compás dictado por la brisa. La estación que más melancolía le producía, había llegado en todo su esplendor.

Vegeta llevaba casi dos semanas sin recordar quien era. Ninguna memoria; ningún afecto remanente lo unía a ella. Nada. Todo lo vivido durante años se desvaneció entre las fúnebres sombras del olvido. Yacía cada vez más alejado, más distante. De hecho, en todo este tiempo ni siquiera habían compartido el lecho.

El príncipe ya no era el hombre que ella tanto amaba. No. Ahora era un desconocido; alguien que no mostraba ningún interés por ella. Alguien que estaba encerrado en su propio mundo, sin deseos de salir de él.

Y lo peor de todo era que no sabía como brindarle solaz; como poder reconfortarlo. Él la alejaba, orgulloso y testarudo. Era increíble que la amnesia no hubiera sido capaz de borrar las alas de su ímpetu.

No sabía como hacer que el amor de su vida retornara a sus brazos. Optó por no presionarlo ni incomodarlo con su presencia, pero después de casi dos semanas tal decisión no había acarreado nada positivo. Debía ejecutar un cambio de voltaje. Algo que remeciera el corazón de su hombre. Sucesivamente, tomó la decisión de acercarse y hablar con él. Quizás había llegado la hora de ser más proactiva. Se puso de pie, se acercó a paso moderado y se colocó a un lado del saiyajin. El corazón aumentó su palpitar.

—Vegeta, ¿cómo estás? —dio el primer paso para iniciar una conversación. Esa que él no deseaba sostener.

El aludido no respondió. Su semblante permaneció en consonancia con su alma: se mantuvo oscuro. Negro.

Hay veces en que hablar no es lo que se necesita. A veces, lo único que se precisa es simplemente la compañía silenciosa del ser amado. Bulma así lo entendió; pero la impetuosidad de su amor la guiaría hacia un error: dejó que su cabeza reposara en el hombro de su pareja. Y lo que obtuvo a cambio la hizo trepar hacia el escalón más alto del asombro...

—Si vuelves a tocarme te mataré —amenazó con toda vehemencia.

La voz tan siniestra y agresiva atenazó sus nervios. La impresión casi provocó que sus ojos escaparan de sus órbitas; instintivamente, dio unos pasos atrás.

—Vegeta...

—Lárgate —sentenció con saña, sin siquiera mirarla. Ni sus brazos ni su cuerpo hicieron amago de abandonar su posición de piedra.

Ella dudó un instante, mas aquella sensación se disipó prontamente. Había algo en él que le engendraba un temor desmedido. Fue entonces que tuvo plena seguridad de algo: quien tenía al frente no era el hombre que amaba. Su esposo se había marchado. Y tal vez nunca volvería...

Sintió miedo. Miedo de verdad.

Dirigióse hacia la sala de estar; la preocupación reflejándose en su faz. Se reclinó en el diván de felpa y retazos de suspiros emergieron desde su mismísima alma. Un poco más tarde, Trunks apareció desde el pasillo.

—Mamá, ¿qué te paso? —ver ese rostro taciturno lo conminó a preguntar.

Ella alzó la vista, sin camuflar su pesar.

—Tu padre... está cada vez más agresivo. Más distante y despreciativo. Totalmente zafio.

—Lo sé —concordó moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente—. Intenté hablar con él hace un par de horas, pero me dijo que si avanzaba un paso más me asesinaría. Su voz sonó tan perversa que me estremeció...

Lo declarado por Trunks prendió alarmas que la desgajaron. —Hijo, esto me está comenzando a preocupar de verdad...

—Será mejor dejarlo solo. Quizás la soledad es su mejor compañera en estos momentos.

—No sé, Trunks... algo no está bien con tu padre. Hay algo en él que empieza a atemorizarme. Ya no veo brillos de bondad soterrada en su mirada. No es sólo la amnesia; pareciera que algo terrible ocurrió con su cabeza...

Un presentimiento horrible azotó las fibras de ambos corazones. Bulma caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse un café que aliviara sus pesares. Puso la tetera a hervir y se dejó caer en la silla como si hubiera cargado un gigantesco peso sobre su espalda. Enfrente de ella, Trunks la imitó sin esa intención.

—Estoy muy preocupada, hijo. Tu padre ya no es el mismo y temo que pueda pasar algo malo —Trunks calló, escuchando atentamente —. De verdad no quisiera decir esto... pero la violencia está tatuada en los saiyajin. Ellos llevan la sed de sangre y muerte en el ADN. Nacieron para ser máquinas de matar. Y con tu padre sufriendo amnesia me da miedo lo que puede llegar a suceder. Sin ningún recuerdo de nosotros, él está vacío. Nosotros éramos su corazón, su razón de vida, la razón por la que cambió. Sin nuestros recuerdos insertados en su mente, el Vegeta sanguinario podría volver a existir... —intensos tremores sacudieron su boca tras decirlo.

Un silencio breve, pero agobiante, se produjo.

—Tu padre —continuó ella— ya una vez quiso volver a reflotar su maldad con Babidi. Y ese Vegeta tenía todas sus memorias intactas. Imagínate ahora que no recuerda nada... ¿por qué no podría intentarlo de nuevo? Pasar de una vida de matanzas a otra tan pacífica como la terrícola es un cambio muy drástico para un saiyajin. Sin sus memorias, sin los recuerdos de todo lo que vivimos juntos... ¿quién era Vegeta?

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, asustados. Ninguno quiso decir la respuesta verbalmente, pero ambos pensaron exactamente lo mismo...

 _«Era un asesino»_

De improviso, un aullido eólico bramó algo que parecía una tétrica condena. Ambos se miraron agitados por aquella inquietante sensación. Trunks se vio obligado a pasar una mano por su frente para despejar el sudor que en ella apareció. Meditó un par de minutos el asunto y resolvió decir:

—Mamá, debes estar tranquila. Sé que su pasado fue ruin, pero él nunca volverá a ser esa persona. Estoy seguro que nada malo sucederá —aseveró. Su progenitor tenía un buen corazón y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Estaba tan seguro de ello que una sonrisa confiada no dudó en aparecer para adornar su rostro.

Bulma se bañó en la esperanza que su hijo bruñía. —Debes tener razón, Trunks.

* * *

Sábado. El resplandeciente arrebol en el horizonte, anunciaba la llegada del precioso crepúsculo. Una semana más había transcurrido. Una en que nada había cambiado. Las cosas no se habían puesto peores, aunque tampoco mejores. Trunks, muy seguro de que las cosas pronto volverían a su cauce normal, salió a divertirse con su amigo Goten como los adolescentes que eran. Pero todo lo que había permanecido bien hasta ahora, muy pronto daría un vuelco brutal...

Una vez que el plenilunio se entronizó en el firmamento, daría inicio una pesadilla que sobrepasaría la imaginación dantesca...

Ignorante del pavor que se aproximaba, Bulma continuaba trabajando en su proyecto científico para despejar su mente de las preocupaciones. Pero, inopinadamente, escuchó unos pasos pesados que se acercaban tras la puerta del laboratorio. Giró sobre sus talones y vio, a través de los resquicios, como el dueño de la silueta se detenía allí.

Entreabrió sus zafiros. Un poco, muy poco, como si quisiera mirar escondida detrás de sus largas pestañas. Sintió que una ominosa sensación desconocida serpenteaba a través de su ser.

—¿Vegeta?

La puerta se abrió escasamente y asomó la sombra inconfundible del príncipe. Apenas abordable a la vista, pero lo era. Permaneció entre las tinieblas; su silueta contrastando con la luz halógena del laboratorio.

Ella buscó la mirada azabache, mas cuando la encontró se arrepintió totalmente. Horribles escalofríos y tercianas la fustigaron al mismo tiempo. Esos orbes no pertenecían a su adorado esposo; más parecían los de un demonio. Era una mirada aberrante, ¡psicopática! Trastornada completamente. Una que le recordó a Majin Vegeta...

No; incluso era más vil que aquella.

De pronto, unos maullidos impregnados de dolor retumbaron en la habitación. Ella entrecerró sus ojos, perturbada. Un par de segundos después, el guerrero extendió su diestra hacia enfrente y mostró lo que allí tenía: a Tommy, el cariñoso felino primogénito de Tama, fuertemente asido desde el cuello. Sus patas proferían sacudidas desesperadas, intentando librarse del cruento agarre al que era sometido.

Bulma se frotó los ojos, como si tal cosa pudiera borrar la hórrida realidad que yacía por delante. Deseaba creer que era un mal sueño, una endiablada pesadilla. Pero cuando abrió sus lagunas azules nuevamente, el horrible grosor de la realidad cayó con todo su peso encima de su mente: No era una pesadilla. Era la cruda realidad.

Repentinamente, un fulminante efluvio lúgubre surgió desde Vegeta, provocando que Bulma escalara sin desvíos hacia el pináculo del pavor. Comprendió que un ignoto estaba delante suyo, uno que se conjuró después de la explosión. Alguien desprovisto de misericordia. Alguien que acalló sus sentidos de toda empatía.

El que tenía enfrente era el Vegeta asesino, ése que hace muchos años fue...

Y al comprenderlo, un temblor escalofriante transitó su espalda, pisoteando cada una de sus vértebras como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina.

Tommy seguía revolviéndose en sus manos, intentando zafarse del cruel agarre. Mientras chillaba su dolor intentaba dar zarpazos y mordiscos para defenderse. La línea negra que eran sus pupilas relampagueaban intenso miedo. Su intuición animal le hizo presentir, claramente, que algo terrible sucedería muy pronto...

De pronto, una horrenda máscara malévola maquilló el rostro saiyajin. Vegeta ya no era Vegeta... ahora un demonio habitaba su alma...

Sonrió tal como lo hizo cuando era Majin: destellando maldad sin parangón. Aquella sonrisa desató ríos de miedo tanto en Bulma como en su inocente mascota. Vegeta intensificó la presión en el cuello de Tommy. Lo único que ansiaba el aterrado animal era escapar, ¡vivir! Sus chillidos eran realmente conmovedores. Estaba desesperado, invadido por el terror...

Al igual que ella también.

—En esta vida o eres el cazador o eres la presa... dime, ¿cuál eres tú?

La mano que sujetaba al felino se convirtió en un puño. Los tendones de sus brazos se hincharon y del hocico de Tommy manó sangre a explosivos borbollones. Bulma oyó, en un ralentí infame y desgraciado, como las cervicales crujían como hojas pisoteadas en otoño. Mientras los huesos se astillaban, Tommy maullaba un sufrimiento despavorido y verdaderamente espantoso. Los dedos de Vegeta se hundieron en el cuello de su presa hasta desaparecer entre la carne. En tan solo un instante, la cabeza gatuna se desprendió del cuerpo y rodó por el suelo. Avanzó un par de metros y se detuvo al perder la inercia, no sin balancearse sobre sí misma antes de quedar inmóvil. Su faz congeló el traumático sufrimiento en una expresión que Bulma jamás podría olvidar en toda su vida.

El cuerpo, ahora sin cabeza, dio unos dos o tres temblores espasmódicos. Luego se detuvo. La profusa sangre resultante coloreó con su tinte la alfombra azul de linóleo.

Vegeta lo miró un instante. Un largo instante. Como si estuviera sorprendido de que hubiera resistido tan poco. Fue una decepción que su juguete hubiera muerto tan fácilmente...

Pero tenía un nuevo juguete esperándolo justo enfrente...

Bulma, paralizada, irradió espanto hasta la última de sus células. Sus pies habían sido clavados al suelo por el miedo. La mirada brutalmente psicopática de su esposo convirtió en filosa escarcha su sangre. Aterrada, estaba.

El saiyajin esbozó una sonrisa corta y demente, una que pareció invocar desde las máximas profundidades del averno. Ahora era sólo un títere de los designios que su ADN imponía. Una marioneta que sólo pensaba en saciar las barbáricas e inherentes ansias de sangre que su raza exigía...

Bulma apretó una mano contra su boca temblorosa. Sus dientes crepitaban como leños en una fogata.

—Quiero ver como tu sangre también maquilla el suelo...

Bulma, sufriendo marejadas de horror, retrocedió instintivamente.

—Me pregunto como te verás por dentro —continuó profiriendo diabólicas palabras— ¿Realmente tendrás los mismos órganos que los saiyajines? ¿Será la misma disposición? ¿Cuanto gritarías si comienzo a extraer lentamente tus entrañas?

A cada paso que Vegeta avanzaba, Bulma retrocedía otro. Pero llegó un momento en que aquella desgraciada dinámica no pudo continuar: la espalda femenina fue detenida por la pared. Él se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos, a la vez que tocaba con sus palmas la pared. Prepotente, se inclinó a su altura y le clavó sus sanguinarios orbes.

—Eres tan frágil; tan débil y patética... Me es imposible creer que una escoria como tú sea mi pareja...

La frente de ella fue empapada por un sudor sumamente frío. Estaba a punto de desvanecerse ante el peso de lo insoportable.

Él llevó sus dedos al cuello lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo del tortuoso proceso. Saboreando el aroma del pánico. Drogándose con él. Sintiéndose agasajado por los espasmos terribles que emitían esos zafiros. Provocar miedo era éxtasis, provocar miedo era dulce y adictiva miel.

—Un solo apretón y tu cabeza caería cercenada —una sonrisa vesánica acompañó su afirmación—. De hecho, debería hacerlo. Mi sangre bulle, se vuelve efervescente sólo con pensar en hacerte daño. ¡En matarte!

Bulma abrió la esclusa del pavor; parecía que su corazón estaba siendo devorado por una jauría de demonios.

—Pero hay algo... —continuó él— Algo soterrado que no logro entender. Una especie de punzada que musita que no lo haga. Un susurro nauseabundo pidiéndome que no te hiera. No sé por qué... no sé cómo. Pero maldita terrícola, de algo si estoy muy seguro: no voy a contenerme mucho tiempo más... —tras lo dicho, la soltó. Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez en ella, la miró de soslayo —No me busques. No lo hagas o encontrarás tu muerte inevitablemente —utilizando sólo su mirada, indicó el cadáver de Tommy como prueba.

Cuando Vegeta se marchó de Capsule Coporation, Bulma cayó de rodillas. Su corazón latía con tal violencia y rapidez que sentía martillazos isócronos en cada una de sus venas. Sus dientes castañeteaban y convulsiones sacudían sus extremidades. Nunca había sentido tanto terror en toda su vida.

* * *

Trunks ya se había despedido de Goten y cruzaba el cielo en dirección a su hogar. Fue bajo el alero de la bóveda celeste que recibió en su celular un espeluznante llamado de Bulma. La voz rellena de horrible desesperación le permitió imaginar incluso los nervios erizados de su madre. La manera atropellada en que habló volvió ininteligibles sus palabras. Lo único que supo con certeza es que debía ir a toda velocidad hacia casa. Cuando arribó, se dirigió al laboratorio y la vio afirmada en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Trunks! ¡Tu padre mató a Tommy! ¡Lo mató delante de mis ojos!

Él, como acto reflejo, permaneció largos segundos moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Lo escuchado simplemente no podía ser cierto. La macabra noticia lo desorientó totalmente, como si entrara de golpe en un feroz nudo de vientos encontrados.

—No mamá, eso no puede ser, ¡estás equivocada! ¡Mi padre nunca haría tal cosa!

—¡Míralo! —se quitó de la puerta y apuntó con su índice al occiso sin cabeza —¡Míralo! ¿¡Quién crees que hizo eso?!

Él no puede creer lo que ve. Simplemente no es capaz de darle crédito a sus ojos. Su boca dibujó la penúltima vocal. Pasaron largos segundos antes que pudiera reaccionar. Se arrodilló junto a la víctima de la maldad y profusas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas hasta suicidarse al caer de su mentón. Su amado gatito, aquél que le había hecho compañía durante años, había muerto de una forma espantosa. Totalmente inhumana.

Incontables lágrimas decoraron amargamente su rostro; lágrimas que labraron terrible agonía en su alma.

—No puede ser...

Trunks entró a un conflicto que imitaba a un voraz torbellino. Cerró sus puños como prueba de ello; los apretó con tanta fuerza que las uñas se enquistaron en la carne y sangre manó en hileras. Vio a Tommy por última vez, su cabeza y cuerpo separados, y un alud inexorable de dolor acudió a martirizarlo.

Quería matar a su padre a golpes. ¡Lo deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón!

Y, a pesar de todo, también quería salvarlo.

—¿Donde está? —musitó.

—No lo sé, Trunks. Tu padre ya no es el mismo. Él no es Vegeta, es otra persona. No es sólo la amnesia; en esa infame explosión algo se dañó en su cerebro.

Trunks la miró con decisión. —Algo de papá sigue ahí. A pesar de la atrocidad deleznable que cometió, a ti no te hizo nada. Todavía puedo salvarlo de sí mismo. Todavía hay _esperanza_. Y mientras exista una, haré todo por recuperarlo. Todo —remarcó mientras un océano de determinación inundaba su ser.

—No vayas con él. Vegeta es muy fuerte, ¡es capaz de matarte!

—Un hombre debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

—Hijo... —gimió Bulma azotada por un horrible presentimiento. Una intuición corporal que la maltrató cual muñeca de trapo.

—Iré con Goten, mamá. Él me ayudará. Debes estar tranquila.

—Pero...

Él la interrumpió, mirándola a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna. No son necesarias palabras cuando lo que debe hablar es el corazón.

Bulma permaneció callada, sumergiéndose en aquellos mares azules que le había heredado. Parpadeó un par de veces, emocionada. Bajó su cabeza, aceptando que dijera lo que dijera él ya había tomado su firme decisión. A pesar de sus quince años, ya era todo un hombre. Alzó su barbilla nuevamente y le dijo:

—Trunks, ten mucho cuidado.

—Tranquila mamá, entre Goten y yo nos encargaremos de hacerlo entrar en razón —volcó su pasión apretando ferozmente su puño—. Él volverá a estar a mi lado, ¡lo juro!

* * *

La luna llena es tan clara que incluso producía sombras. Goten y Trunks vuelan a toda velocidad en dirección al ki de Vegeta. La única idea que acosaba sus mentes era detenerlo antes que cometiera otra aviesa locura.

A medida que se van acercando, la energía del príncipe se hizo más clara y potente. Faltaría sólo un par de minutos para llegar con él y cambiar el hilo del destino. Un cadencioso murmullo celular les advirtió como la adrenalina aumentaba a niveles siderales, agitándose ante la expectación de la próxima batalla.

Trunks y Goten compartieron miradas. Nerviosos, pero también absolutamente decididos.

Finalmente los indicios del paso de Vegeta los golpeó de lleno: un rastro de destrucción asolaba el bosque. Animales despedazados y horribles destrozos por doquier, presenciaron. Era un espectáculo que iba más allá de la imaginación. Algo abominable, ¡detestable!

Goten, siempre en conexión con la naturaleza, se conmovió ante el impiadoso paisaje. Resultaba evidente que Vegeta ya no era el mismo: había comenzado a saciar su sed de sangre. Unos profundos suspiros arrojaron los pulmones de ambos. Varios segundos después, avistaron al causante de todo en la cúspide una montaña.

Por fin, la hora decisiva había arribado...

—¡Papá! ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?!

El increpado, como respuesta, cesó lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó para encararlos. Una mirada rellena de inquina palpitaron sus ojos.

—¿¡Por qué mataste a Tommy!? —su voz irradió el dolor de tal manera, que matices agudos y graves se intercalaron— ¿¡Por qué sigues matando criaturas inocentes!?

La respuesta llegó tras un maquiavélico silencio. —Porque matar está en mi sangre...

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó contigo, papá?! ¡Tú no eres así!

—Al contrario, ¡este soy yo! ¡Mi verdadero yo!

Un nuevo silencio espectral se hizo. Uno largo y opresivo.

—Papá, no quiero pelear contra ti —dijo finalmente.

—Un saiyajin está destinado a pelear eternamente.

—Papá, no tenemos que terminar así. Déjame ayudarte. No es sólo la amnesia, hay algo mal con tu cerebro. Tu verdadera esencia es otra: una capaz de amar y dar la vida por su familia. Ese eres tú. ¡Esa es tu verdadera alma!

—Señor Vegeta —intervino Goten con decisión—, ¿acaso no recuerda lo que hizo contra Majin Buu? ¿No recuerda como defendió a Bulma del señor Bills?

Lo único que obtuvieron como respuesta fue presenciar la transformación de Super Saiyajin nivel uno. La tierra formó un cráter ante el estallido de tamaño poder. La confrontación, por más que intentaran evadirla, era simplemente un designio inexorable...

Vegeta era un torbellino de ácido desoxirribonucleico sin moldear. Ni el ambiente ni sus recuerdos incidían en él actualmente. Era un ser de puro instinto. Pura genética. Una página en blanco; una en la que el ADN saiyajin intentaba imprimir sus sanguinarias y sádicas letras.

El clase alta, presto, lanzó una onda energética frontal como distracción. Los amigos la esquivaron, pero Goten, en un segundo, perdió el aire inopinadamente. Cuando miró hacia abajo vio como la rodilla del príncipe estaba incrustada en su plexo solar. El príncipe acumuló en su mano una cantidad de energía impresionante. No había duda de su intención asesina.

Fue Trunks el que, dándole una patada a su progenitor, desvío sus designios. Sin embargo, la energía acumulada se liberó, provocando muchos metros más allá una explosión a escala nuclear. Devastó todo lo que había a su paso en hectáreas a la redonda.

Trunks, sólo entonces, supo que este combate realmente sería a muerte.

Golpes; patadas; brutales ondas de energía. Todo se conjuntó en una vesania. Sin embargo, Vegeta era muy superior a ambos. Sus años de brutal e inagotable entrenamiento dieron testimonio fidedigno de ello.

Sólo una alternativa emergía como la única esperanza: la fusión. Pero que él les permitiera realizar la danza asomaba como algo imposible. Y más imposible parecería cuando Vegeta se transformó en Super Saiyajin Blue. Los adolescentes quedaron atónitos. Ni siquiera Gotenks podría vencer a alguien de ese nivel. Condenados, estaban. La muerte esperaba ansiosa por sus dos nuevos trofeos.

No pasaron más de veinte segundos cuando ambos ya estaban en el suelo, luchando por seguir con vida.

Vegeta caminó tranquilamente hacia Goten. Le hizo saborear cada uno de sus pasos al ralentí, como si se tratara de una melodiosa sinfonía de muerte. Lo levantó de su cabello. Él ni siquiera pudo moverse; intentó contragolpear, pero sus dañados músculos no respondieron a su petición. Definitivamente no iba a sobrevivir a esto.

La muerte lo saludó con una macabra sonrisa cargada de sadismo. Golpes terribles rompieron sus costillas.

—¡Papá, ya basta! —gritó Trunks a la vez que hacía un esfuerzo inconmensurable para erguirse nuevamente.

Pero el príncipe no escucharía. Ya no era el Vegeta que Trunks había conocido, sino aquel demonio que asesinó a millones durante su etapa de mercenario espacial. Aquél que no conocía la empatía ni la misericordia. Aquél que fue capaz de matar a su compañero de mil batallas, Nappa, como si fuera una simple basura. Ese era el Vegeta genético: un sádico asesino por naturaleza.

De una bestial patada, rompió el brazo derecho de Goten. El hueso crujió tanto que el aullido óseo se escuchó plenamente. El híbrido lanzó un grito desgarrador, uno que se mezcló con el grito de pavor que surgió de Trunks. Tras la demoníaca patada, el brazo lastimado quedó colgando en forma innatural. El príncipe, como si tal castigo no fuera suficiente, entrelazó sus manos y le propinó otro brutal golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

La sangre guerrera, el ADN saiyajin, necesitaba saciar su sed de destrucción. Porque para eso habían nacido ellos: para ser dioses de la destrucción.

Vegeta apunta energía hacia el corazón de su víctima. Goten, por causa de la inconsciencia, ni siquiera pudo lanzar una última mirada a quien estaba a punto de quitarle la vida. No obstante, cuando el disparo atravesaría el juvenil corazón, algo sucedió: Vegeta cayó ante la arremetida feroz de Trunks, quien de un sañudo puñetazo lo envió a volar varios metros más allá. La fuerza de su impotencia lo motivó a salvar a su amigo de toda la vida. Más que amigo, su familia. Después de todo eso son los amigos: la familia que uno elige.

Lágrimas escocían sus ojos como brasas incandescentes. Nunca pensó que su propio padre intentaría asesinar a su amicísimo. El inconmensurable dolor en el corazón de Trunks comenzó a impeler violentamente la sangre a través de las paredes de su cuerpo. Fue como si el líquido vital se hubiera convertido en una corriente eléctrica. Temblaron sus ojos; castañetearon sus dientes; crepitó su corazón. Se sintió arrebatado ferozmente, perdido en el centro mismo de una tromba iracunda.

Trunks no supo cuanta furia había alcanzado ni cuanta sed de venganza creció en su interior, pero si tuvo claro que continuaría hasta lograr una infinidad en ambas cosas. El Super Saiyajin de nivel dos emergió con una intensidad terrorífica. Espeluznante.

Impulsado por la furia se arrojó contra Vegeta, anhelando dejarlo fuera de combate. Incluso logró darle unos cuantos golpes certeros, pero aquello no serviría de nada. La transformación Blue era demasiado poderosa. Prácticamente invencible para alguien como él. Sólo el ausente Goku podría haberlo detenido.

Feroces golpes de su padre hundieron su rostro en el suelo. Luego un sádico pisotón hizo restallar sus vértebras dorsales. Un golpe tan salvaje y desmedido que agrietó el suelo de tal manera que emuló una siniestra telaraña.

Trunks estaba completamente a merced de Vegeta y sus homicidas designios. El príncipe lo alzó desde los cabellos, dejando que el peso de su hijo fuera sostenido por ellos. Dibujó una mortífera y vil sonrisa en su rostro, notificando de esa manera la proximidad de la muerte. Su mano enguantada apuntó al pecho, dispuesto a vaporizarlo.

El quinceañero pensó en su madre y también en Goten. La llama de su alma comenzó a apagarse lentamente; trémula, vibrando en un coágulo de miedo y desesperación.

La mano de Vegeta destelló pavorosa fatalidad. La luz se fragmentó en un abanico de haces refulgientes que giraron en sentido del reloj. Eso sería lo último que Trunks vería en vida. Cerró los ojos, resignándose a que el más allá lo cubriera con su tétrico manto. Ya nunca más podría disfrutar de su familia o experimentar la felicidad del amor. Su destino había sido torcido por el monstruo que tenía en frente. Aquél monstruo que alguna vez tanto respetó y admiró...

Iba a morir y Goten, inconsciente, no podría ayudarlo. El final había llegado...

Pero fue entonces que algo sorprendente aconteció: alaridos espeluznantes inundaron todo el ambiente. Vegeta cayó al suelo de rodillas; se tomó la cabeza, apretándola entre sus dedos como si el cerebro quisiera salir a través de los huesos del cráneo. Como si temblara y se removiera en un ominoso carrusel. Parecía querer contenerlo, reprimirlo, devolverlo al lugar que le correspondía. Espantosos gritos se fraguaron en su garganta. Aullidos de dolor que cortaron el viento como filosas navajas. Gritos similares a los que dio cuando Babidi quiso poseer su alma. Sintió que miles de estacas estaban enterrándose en su encéfalo al mismo tiempo.

A punto de matar a su primógenito, una imagen fugaz había cruzado su mente: la muerte de Mirai Trunks a manos de Cell. Y el espantoso dolor que eso le causó.

 _«Mátalos. ¡Mátalos a todos!»_

—¡Cállate! —bramó como un energúmeno a la voz mórbida y ponzoñosa de su interior.

Su ki se convirtió en un torbellino de emociones contradictorias. En un espectral caos donde sangre y alma combatían en una despiadada diatriba. Esa voz, el ser infernal que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo y mente, quería controlarlo como un títere; ¡como una maldita marioneta! Esta vez no era Babidi el demonio que intentaba poseerlo, sino el que vivía en su propio interior. Aquello que se había liberado de los limitantes mentales para navegar en el cruento mar de los impulsos asesinos. Sin recuerdos, era libre para saciar su sed de sangre, poder y destrucción.

Pero «aquello» no contaba con algo que finalmente se interpondría fieramente en sus planes: el amor a sus seres queridos.

Un rugido bestial y gutural permitió que un estrépito de raciocinio cubriera por fin el galope de sus emociones. La determinación y la resiliencia se petrificaron en su perfil.

Trunks, como tendido en angarilla, atónito y aturdido por lo imprevisto, se ciñó a ver como Vegeta recuperaba el control. La mirada de su padre volvía a fulgurar momentánea cordura. Un breve aliento de fornida sensatez.

La hegemonía genética no contaba con que existía algo más importante que ella misma: la inquebrantable tenacidad del espíritu. Esa convicción corporeizada en el fulgurante amor a los suyos. No era su sangre ni su código genético predeterminado lo que lo hacía ser. No. Vegeta se aferró a algo mucho más importante que lo anterior: su alma. Aquella es la que nos hace distintos. Es ella la que nos infunde nuestra verdadera esencia.

—Trunks —en forma hierática, lo miró—, no sé cuanto tiempo podré reprimir las ansias de sangre escritas en mi ADN saiyajin. Por alguna maldita razón no puedo contener mis impulsos. Estoy seguro que esa explosión dañó mi cerebro de algún modo.

Y Vegeta no se equivocaba en lo absoluto. El hipotálamo, la zona del cerebro encargada de regular la agresividad inherente, había sido severamente dañada.

—Papá... —musitó él como si le hubieran robado la voz.

—No sé cuanto tiempo más permaneceré en mis cabales, pero de algo si estoy seguro: no voy a poner en peligro sus vidas. —Su mirada, perdiéndose en el insondable horizonte, se abstrajo del mundo circundante —Tengo que morir —emitió finalmente su condena.

Un lúgubre relámpago sacudió el cuerpo de Trunks, presintiendo a la mortífera parca.

—No papá, encontraremos una solución. Te vas a recuperar, ¡sé que lo harás!

—Cállate. No voy a correr riesgos ante algo incierto. Aunque fuere sólo una posibilidad remota, jamás me perdonaría causarles daño a ti o a Bulma. O inclusive al insecto de Goten.

El príncipe saiyajin apuntó su diestra contra el pecho; su mirada resplandeció increíble determinación. Y antes de que Trunks pudiese detenerlo, volatilizó su propio corazón. El subsiguiente grito de dolor que arrojó su hijo se escuchó inclusive muchos kilómetros más allá. El horror por la muerte de su amado padre lo fustigó inexorablemente.

Y de esta trágica y resuelta manera, el orgulloso guerrero prefirió matarse antes que hacerle daño a los suyos.

Sí, el ADN estaba escrito... pero el alma nunca lo estará. Porque simplemente no existe genoma que haga rendir al espíritu de alguien que ama con todo su corazón.


End file.
